The Present Disclosure relates generally to optical fiber tapping devices and, more particularly to a device for tapping an optical fiber embedded within a structure.
Composite structures such as panels and beams are used in many applications including the aerospace and automotive industries. In some applications, it is desirable to embed optical fibers within the composite material, either as paths for communication or as fiber optic sensors such as for monitoring the strain to which the composite material user has been subjected.
Composite structures are typically formed of a plurality of sheets or plies of fabric-like material with a bonding agent between or around the plies. During the forming or layup process, the plies are positioned in a desired pattern with the bonding agent between each of the plies and optical fibers may be positioned in a desired location between the plies. Depending upon the process being used, the structure is then typically heated or cured at an elevated temperature, which in some instances may occur at approximately 350° C.
In some instances it is desirable to tap or split the optical fibers at a location other than at an end of a structure. In such case, the tap is made from or through the surface of the composite structure. In doing so, a portion of the composite material must be removed and the desired optical fiber (typically referred to as a trunk or bus) located within the composite mat or plies. Since the strength of the composite material is dependent upon the integrity and structure of the plies, it is typically desirable to carry out such locating and tapping processes with minimal impact on the structure of the composite material. In addition, when tapping a trunk fiber, the trunk fiber path is sometimes broken, thus rendering the remaining or downstream portion of the trunk fiber inoperative. An improved structure and method for tapping optical fibers along or through a surface of a composite structure with minimal impact on the composite material and the trunk fiber is desired.